MISSISSIPPI INBRE OVERALL Project Summary/Abstract The Mississippi IDeA Network of Biomedical Research Excellence (MS INBRE) is a statewide network dedicated to enhancing the biomedical research infrastructure among all higher education institutions in MS. The overall goal of the network is to address health disparities and inequities by improving leadership and knowledge concerning biomedical research and to increase awareness of health disparities prevalent in MS. With this goal in mind, MS INBRE has developed its activities around three scientific themes that are major impacts on Mississippians: cancer, infectious diseases, and obesity. MS is ranked third lowest in the United States in terms of access to healthcare, primarily owing to the state's poor economy and historically low investment in health care infrastructure. MS's biomedical research infrastructure has lagged in comparison to other states, which creates a vicious cycle in which it is more difficult to make improvements in health care equality and availability. MS is improving its health care and biomedical research infrastructure to improve the health of the population. MS INBRE has played a key role in improving the biomedical infrastructure at partner institutions and in educating and training underserved communities that have historically suffered from severe health disparities. We have developed the following aims to carry out the overall goal of MS INBRE: 1) Enhance the biomedical research capacity in Mississippi; 2) Develop a skilled and diverse workforce in biomedical research and health-related careers; and 3) Engage underserved communities in Mississippi and address health disparities. At the completion of the proposed project, we will augment the competitiveness of Mississippi in biomedical research by improving the biomedical infrastructure at undergraduate institutions and training of students.